


Heridas de un largo pasado

by tgttm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Español | Spanish, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Jealousy, Memories, Mentioned Kíli/Tauriel, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgttm/pseuds/tgttm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil no puede imaginarse cómo se va a tambalear la relación con su hijo cuando los recuerdos del horror pasado se interpongan entre ellos. Desde el único amor perdido, hasta el ansia de riqueza y venganza revivida por la guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a unir varios fragmentos que tengo escritos desde hace años con ideas nuevas que he extraído de las películas y lo que vaya surgiendo a medida que toma forma la historia. Algunas cosas son completamente canon y otras, como la historia de la madre de Legolas, son invenciones mías. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Al final de cada capítulo incluiré las palabras y expresiones en élfico que vaya a utilizar.

El tedio de los años pesaba sobre el Rey. Dado al vino y a sus joyas dejaba que pasaran los días como si fueran segundos, con escaso interés en todo lo que ocurriera más allá de la puerta de sus aposentos. Encerrado en sus salones laberínticos a veces perdía la noción del tiempo y tenía que asomarse al exterior para saber si era de día o de noche. Ah, la luz del sol en los párpados y el viento del oeste le devolvían momentáneamente la juventud. Sin embargo, el oscurecimiento del bosque que carcomía lentamente los árboles y el suelo estaba consumiendo también su alma, resquebrajándola como una dura sequía raja la tierra por la que antaño corría un río. Se escurría en el trono, la copa medio vacía colgando de las yemas de sus dedos, mientras oía hablar a su hijo de nidos de arañas malolientes.

-Basta... basta... ¡Basta ya!- Se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y fruncía el ceño. -¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan aburrido? Ya sé que hay arañas, me lo repites todos los días y siempre te respondo lo mismo.

Para Legolas, si había algo más desagradable que aquellas horribles criaturas era lidiar con su padre cuando tenía un mal día. No entendía muy bien la incongruencia del carácter de su padre, siempre queriendo enterarse de todo para luego quejarse. Alguna vez podría salir de su apoltronamiento para ver por sí mismo los nidos y entender la magnitud del problema en vez de arremeter contra él. Thranduil nunca había descuidado a su pueblo y era un rey justo, pero en momentos así incluso a su propio hijo le llegaba a parecer un déspota.

-Cada vez se hace más difícil mantener limpios los lindes del bosque, _hîr nîn_.- Legolas intentaba hacerle entrar en razón por enésima vez. –Al menos con los efectivos que tenemos actualmente no podemos tenerlas a raya más de un par de meses sin que vuelvan a acercarse.

-Legolas, es suficiente por hoy. Tu trabajo es deshacerte de ellas y lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora cállate y no me des más dolores de cabeza.- Thranduil era especialmente severo con su hijo cuando se trataba de asuntos de Estado, más todavía si había otros oficiales presentes. Legolas había aprendido a asumir los desplantes de su padre con entereza y sus compañeros le respetaban enormemente por ello, si también es verdad que se alegraban de no estar en su lugar.

El rey se retiró de la sala del trono secundado por las inclinaciones de cabeza de los allí presentes. Cuando desapareció al final del pasillo todos respiraron con alivio, se saludaron y se dispusieron a volver a sus casas con sus familias. Aunque la jornada había terminado, a Legolas todavía le quedaba mucho que aguantar; además de la gran responsabilidad que suponía estar continuamente alerta en caso de emergencia. Todos los días durante cientos de años, después de la revisión de la guardia, deseaba tener un hogar lejos de las estancias palaciegas en el que sentirse dueño de sí mismo. Después de despedirse se quedó solo unos minutos, contemplando el trono vacío. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser heredero de un reino gobernado por un monarca inmortal? ¿Qué sentido tenía estar atado a las normas protocolarias de un príncipe para siempre? Legolas admiraba y en cierto sentido envidiaba a sus compañeros. Ellos eran tan elfos como él, pero por sus venas corrían más ganas de vivir, más ganas de ser libres y de disfrutar de la eternidad que por las de un viejo sinda preso de sus ancestros. Se giró para dirigirse a sus aposentos, los soldados armados que flanqueaban el puente se pusieron firmes a su paso. Desde lo alto divisó los cabellos caoba de una elfa muy particular que caminaba con brío por la explanada del piso inferior. Como si se sintiera observada, ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa sólo perceptible por la aguda vista de un elfo.

Las dependencias de Legolas estaban situadas al fondo de una larga galería, en el extremo diametralmente opuesto a las de su padre. Entre medias se encontraban varias habitaciones más pequeñas, el comedor, la biblioteca... y en las extensas paredes entre puerta y puerta colgaban tapices bordados con ricos colores y oro blanco. Contaban desde las gestas de sus antepasados en la Primera Edad hasta acontecimientos relativamente recientes como la ardua construcción de las cavernas en las que vivían.

 

Desde la puerta podía sentirse el aroma de la cena ya servida en la mesa de la habitación del Rey. El comedor era demasiado grande para dos y ese era el único momento que padre e hijo pasaban juntos más allá del trabajo; aunque muchas veces no tenían nada que decirse por lo menos se sentaban uno frente al otro y compartían su silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, más bien todo lo contrario, era un silencio íntimo, en el que se respiraba una serena atmósfera familiar. Cuando estuvieron ambos sentados, Thranduil mandó salir al criado y sirvió el vino por sí mismo.

-Entonces, _ion nîn_ , estoy esperando a que me des una respuesta sobre lo que te pregunté el otro día.

-¿El viaje a Lothlórien? Me parece un poco precipitado teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación en las fronteras. Además, no estoy muy seguro de que nos recibieran de buen grado.- Legolas llevaba días buscando excusas para no ir. Conocía de sobra las intenciones de su padre.

-No digas esas cosas. Nuestros capitanes son perfectamente capaces de proteger el reino y Galadriel y Celeborn nunca nos negarían una visita de cortesía. ¿No te parece una buena oportunidad para reencontrarte con viejas ramas de la familia?

-Por favor, no empieces con eso otra vez.

-Yo sólo digo que te hace falta relacionarte un poco con los tuyos, no perder de vista tus raíces. Quién sabe, puede que conozcas gente interesante...- Lo cierto es que Thranduil tampoco se esforzaba especialmente por ocultar sus motivaciones.

- _Ada_ , por favor, ¿puedes no inmiscuirte en mi vida privada?- Levantó la vista del plato y le miró seriamente.

-Está bien.- Mantuvieron la mirada en silencio por unos pocos segundos. –Pero piénsalo. No me gusta verte tan solo.

Era por palabras como aquellas que Legolas era incapaz de guardarle rencor a su padre. Sabía que por muy severo que pudiera ser con él de cara a sus súbditos, a su manera se esforzaba por ser un buen padre. Incluso cuando su hijo ya pasaba de largo de los dos mil años de edad. Entonces se atrevió a decírselo.

- _Ada_ , yo... –sabía que podría arrepentirse de abrir la boca, pero continuó- Últimamente hay una persona que no se me va de la cabeza. Creo que no es como otras veces y...

-¿Y ella te corresponde?- Le cortó su padre en seco.

-No lo sé.- A Legolas se le ensombreció la mirada. Aunque pareciera absurdo no había pensado en la posibilidad de que no le correspondiera.

-Sabes de sobra que no puedes comprometerte con una elfa silvana, _ion nîn_. No estaría a tu altura, ni a la del reino.

-Pero ella es diferente. Tú lo sabes.- En su tono de voz se atisbaba un hilo de desesperación, como el del niño que sabe que no va a ver su capricho cumplido.

Thranduil se levantó y le llenó la copa a su hijo. –Déjame pensar en ello, pero no te prometo nada.

- _Hannad, ada_.- Se retiró con su copa llena. Cruzó el pasillo con pasos decididos. Debía corresponderle. Debía hacerlo.

Por su parte Thranduil podía persuadirle de elegir a la mujer equivocada, pero no soportaría verle sufrir si era ella la que le rechazaba. Sabía de sobra lo mal acostumbrado que estaba su hijo a que la gran mayoría de las elfas silvanas bebieran los vientos por él, pero efectivamente, aquella era diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hir (nîn) = (mi) Señor  
> *Ada = papá  
> *Hannad = gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Las noches solían ser horas de recreo en los dominios del rey Thranduil. Siempre había algo que celebrar por insignificante que fuera, y no era raro salir y encontrar aunque fuera un pequeño grupo de soldados festejando. Cuando el cuerpo no les pedía fiesta, siempre podían disfrutar de un baño de luz de estrellas desde la copa de un árbol o de un paseo junto a las zonas calmas del río para oír a sus aguas murmurar. Dentro de los aposentos reales las camas eran cuidadosamente preparadas por los criados en caso de que el rey o el príncipe quisieran entregarse al sueño, aunque muchas noches permanecían intactas o a penas se distinguían los signos de unas pocas horas de descanso a la mañana siguiente. Entre las actividades preferidas del rey estaba contemplar sus gemas blancas y limpiarlas con las mangas de sus ropajes. Legolas le acompañaba algunas veces, pero otras prefería quedarse solo en su habitación memorizando mapas, revisando sus cartas o apuntando alguna que otra nimiedad en un diario que escribía muy de tarde en tarde. Las noches eran agradablemente silenciosas y los elfos las disfrutaban mientras el resto de las criaturas dormían ignorando su encanto.

Galion irrumpió en la biblioteca aquella noche rompiendo la serenidad que reinaba en la sala. Habían recibido un mensaje de los vigías del sendero; había extraños merodeando por el Bosque. Legolas detuvo en seco su lectura, estaba recitando con su padre unos viejos versos y la intrusión del mayordomo le causó vergüenza.

-¿Se han desviado o están consiguiendo seguir el camino?- preguntó Thranduil intuyendo la respuesta.

-Deambulan ya lejos de la senda, _hîr nîn_. Han disturbado una pequeña fiesta que estaban llevando a cabo los soldados y según las palabras del propio mensajero, hacen un ruido imposible de ignorar y lo más seguro es que su olor y su falta de cuidado vuelva a atraer a las arañas.- Galion habló lo más rápido que pudo.

-Otra vez esas malditas criaturas inmundas, si no fuera por ellas... Manda de vuelta al mensajero, que los amenacen y los hagan alejarse lo más rápido posible de nuestros dominios. Si ellas no se los comen, el bosque terminará de enloquecerlos y matarlos de hambre.

-Pero hay más, mi señor. Son muchos y al parecer portan armas y objetos muy valiosos, si me permite el atrevimiento, dudo mucho que sean simples caminantes perdidos.

Thranduil miró a su hijo y éste comprendió enseguida cuál era su cometido. Legolas soltó el libro y se encaminó a vestir de nuevo la armadura. –Vamos en su busca, dile al mensajero que no espere a volver con nosotros y se apresure a avisar de nuestra llegada. Que no los pierdan de vista bajo ningún concepto.- Le dijo a voz en grito a Galion mientras atravesaba el pasillo.

- _Le cenithon ned lû thent, ion!_ ¡Vuelve antes del equinoccio!- Se despidió el rey con ironía y con las mismas, devolvió la mirada al texto e hizo un gesto a su mayordomo para que se retirara. En realidad no le preocupaba mucho lo que Legolas pudiera encontrarse allí fuera, confiaba en que volviera en unas pocas horas con sus aburridos informes sobre cuántos insectos habían mutilado. Lo de siempre.

 

Legolas llegó exhausto y se desplomó en el pasillo nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada a la sección privada del palacio. Estaba sucio de sangre negra de araña y olía a inmundicia. Había pasado dos días en la parte más salvaje del bosque, sin comer ni dormir, matando a esas horrendas criaturas, buscando a los intrusos y trayéndolos para encerrarlos. Lo extraño de todo aquello era que estaba más que acostumbrado a incursiones incluso más largas y, a no ser que hubieran perdido a algún soldado, solía volver a casa de buen grado sin sentir el menor atisbo de cansancio. En cambio, esta vez sentía algo que le pesaba, algo con lo que había estado cargando desde que partió o antes. La duda que su padre había implantado en su corazón era una carga demasiado pesada para alguien como él, que en tantos años de vida todavía no se había planteado amar a nadie. Conocía las historias antiguas de Elfos y Hombres que habían sacrificado todo, logrado hazañas imposibles, en pos de eso que llamaban “amor” y también de aquellos que no habían sido correspondidos y se aferraban a ese sentimiento hasta que lo convertían en rencor y traición. “¿Pero cómo diferenciar algo así de lo que podía ser un simple capricho?” Se preguntaba allí sentado. Al frente colgaba uno de los tapices más ricos de la galería, el que solía ser su favorito cuando era niño. Los salones principales de Amon Lanc se alzaban majestuosos, la hiedra de hilo verde esmeralda cubría sus paredes de piedra gris. Era la escena de una gran fiesta y los estandartes de su familia decoraban cada ventana. Al fondo, en el centro, tres diminutas figuras sin rostro permanecían de pie frente a la multitud; eran su padre y su madre en el día de su boda, y a su lado estaba su abuelo. Permaneció inmóvil con la vista alzada hacia el tapiz, recordando los innumerables ratos que había pasado observándolo en su niñez, intentando extraer de él la felicidad que respiraba su reino por aquellos días. Se preguntaba si, en el caso de que hubieran podido tejer los pequeñísimos rostros, su padre estaría sonriendo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a sus aposentos mientras se aflojaba las correas de la armadura. Por muy apesadumbrado que estuviera, lo cierto es que habían hecho un gran hallazgo con esos intrusos y sentía curiosidad por conocer la opinión del rey. En ese momento le deberían de estar informando.

 

Cólera. Eso era lo que reflejaban los ojos de Thranduil. Una cólera tan grande que hacía que su mirada brillara con un fulgor impropio. El ceño fruncido, las mandíbulas apretadas y las sienes marcándosele por debajo de la corona. Ese sucio naugrim cegado por la ambición se había creído con derecho de replicarle, incluso de insultarle, en su propia casa. Ahora se pudriría en las mazmorras junto a todos los de su calaña, y a no ser que accediera a pactar, se ganaría una muerte en el más profundo de los olvidos como la que ya le había deparado a muchos prisioneros antes que él. Nadie se ríe dos veces del rey Thranduil.

Dejó a un lado su corona de otoño y se acomodó los largos cabellos rubios. La discusión con Thorin había despertado en él un dolor que hacía siglos creía olvidado, pero que había permanecido latente en su corazón. Era el horror contemplado en su juventud; cuando aún se le consideraba demasiado joven para empuñar un arma en batalla, y vio a sus parientes y amigos morir a manos de los codiciosos enanos. Pasaron meses hasta que se atrevieron a volver a ver la luz, y para cuando Dior, el heredero, tomó su legítimo puesto en Menegroth, Thranduil ya nunca volvió a ser el niño que había sido. Y aún así, recordaba los años que vivió en la ciudad de las Mil Cavernas con nostalgia, y sentía una profunda pena cada vez que la veía en su memoria saqueada por enanos y elfos y tragada por el mar sin compasión alguna, y lo que hacía que más la extrañara era el hecho de que nunca podría volver a verla. Si bien es verdad que podían pasar décadas sin que Thranduil pensara en su juventud, tenía momentos de debilidad, y cuando todas aquellas visiones de terror se agolpaban en su mente se sentía anciano y olvidado. Con la única compañía de su copa de Dorwinion, se sentó sobre la cama mullida y buscó los barrotes fríos del cabecero sobre los que apoyó la mejilla y cerró los ojos. De todos aquellos recuerdos el que más dolor le causaba era el de su padre que, con una mirada lastimera, le entregó un arma y lo llevó al frente, pues todo aquel que pudiera soportar el peso de una espada debía acudir al Norte. Pero ni la visión del barco de Eärendil en el horizonte, ni las resplandecientes armaduras de los ejércitos llegados de Occidente pudieron aplacar el miedo que sintió cuando los dragones alados de Morgoth surcaron el cielo. El hedor que desprendían las montañas de cadáveres calcinados, la abrasión en su rostro, los gritos de agonía que se oían en la lejanía... tanto sufrimiento mató lo poco de inocencia que quedaba en él cuando a penas aparentaba más de 12 en la cuenta humana del tiempo. Cientos de miles murieron en una guerra de más de 40 años. Entonces, cuando por fin hubo terminado, las tierras se abrieron y el agua sepultó los vestigios de la destrucción y Thranduil supo que jamás conocería pesares mayores. Claro que él no sabía que se equivocaba porque...

 

- _Ada?_ \- Los pasos gráciles de Legolas bajando los escalones sorprendieron al rey como las pisadas de un oso. – _Ada, mas bennich?_

-¿Qué quieres?- Retumbó la voz de Thranduil desde la profundidad de sus aposentos. Legolas se quedó callado buscándolo con la mirada desde la puerta. –Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías andar por ahí haciendo algo de provecho?

-Eh... yo sólo quería charlar.- Legolas titubeó. Al parecer el buen humor que había demostrado su padre unos días atrás ya se había esfumado. Había sido un error ir a buscar su consejo.

Thranduil se levantó de la cama y cruzó la estancia con vehemencia. –Legolas, ya no eres un crío, no tienes que venir a contarme todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza...

-Pero quería saber si habías pensado en lo que hablamos.- Le interrumpió su hijo.

El rey le dirigió una mirada severa mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. Dio un sorbo con lentitud. –Ella no te quiere, _ion_. Acéptalo. No hay nada de lo que hablar.

Los ojos de Legolas se cristalizaron por unos segundos. Conocía de sobra la falta de tacto de su padre, pero nunca le había hecho tanto daño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le cenithon ned lû thent = lit. Te veré en poco tiempo.  
> *Mas bennich? = ¿A dónde has ido?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, muy corto como ya es costumbre. ¡Lo siento! Es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que os guste la pequeña introducción que hago de la madre de Legolas, en el próximo desarrollaré más el personaje.

-De cualquier forma vuestra relación no podría llegar a nada, Legolas. Tú estás muy por encima de sus posibilidades, y ella lo sabe.- La cadencia lenta del rey daba la sensación de que cada palabra fuera una puñalada sin fuerza. –Lo mejor será que te olvides y busques algún entretenimiento un poco menos... íntimo, tú ya me entiendes.

La estoicidad con la que Legolas soportaba el sermón de su padre tenía un límite. Irguió la cabeza, que hasta entonces había estado inclinada hacia el suelo, y transformó sus lágrimas incipientes en rabia. -¿Un entretenimiento, _Ada_? ¡Un entretenimiento dices! ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? Si quise hablar contigo y pedirte consejo fue porque significaba... significa mucho para mí. Pero tú sólo crees que me apetece divertirme.

Aunque advirtió el cambio de tono de su hijo, Thranduil ni se inmutó ante aquellas palabras. –No te confundas, _ion nîn_. Ya tienes edad y experiencia más que suficiente para diferenciar el amor de lo que no lo es.- Se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro en un intento de dar el asunto por zanjado.

¿Sabes qué?- Legolas ni se imaginaba lo que iban a provocar aquellas palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. –A lo mejor a ti te gusta quedarte aquí encerrado pensando en tu triste y decadente existencia, pero algunos aún tenemos ganas de vivir. ¿Sabes qué pienso, _Ada_? Que no quieres que ame nunca a nadie, no quieres que yo tenga lo que tú un día no fuiste capaz de conservar. Los años te han vuelto egoísta y am...

Thranduil le cruzó la cara con la mano abierta. En medio del silencio que siguió a la bofetada sólo se distinguía la respiración entrecortada del rey. –Fuera de mi vista.- Dijo por fin en voz baja. La discusión no había terminado ahí, pero Thranduil no estaba dispuesto a consentir ni una sola insolencia más.

 

 

Esas peleas habían sido muy recurrentes en tiempos en que Legolas era un adolescente, que dicho sea de paso, había sido uno bastante rebelde. Sin embargo con el paso de los siglos había templado su carácter y había aprendido a comprender a su padre, aunque también es verdad que hablaban cada vez menos. Legolas no se acordaba de haber tenido un enfrentamiento como ese desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, es más, no recordaba que su padre le hubiera hecho algún daño físico, ni siquiera un azote cuando era niño. Por muy graves que fueran las discusiones entre ellos, al final Thranduil siempre había sabido dominarse a sí mismo, al menos hasta ese día. Necesitaba alejarse unas horas de palacio, si hubiera permanecido unos segundos más en los aposentos de su padre podrían haber acabado a puñetazos, o al menos así lo pensaba Legolas mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores. En realidad las dependencias reales eran diminutas comparadas con los interminables pasadizos y estancias que componían las Cavernas. En la parte más baja, pegada al curso del río, estaban las mazmorras y las bodegas y en la más alta la sala del trono y el Palacio propiamente dicho. En todo el espacio que quedaba entre medias había calles, viviendas, plazas y pequeños negocios de artesanos que conformaban toda una ciudad. A Legolas le encantaba pasearse sin sus atavíos nobles y disfrutar de un rato entre la gente. Allí, semi-escondido, el pueblo de los elfos silvanos había conseguido sobreponerse a las adversidades. Tanto era así que, por aquel entonces en que los elfos menguaban en número y abandonaban la Tierra Media, en la capital del Reino del Bosque todavía se podían ver niños jugando y trayendo un respiro de juventud.

A paso ágil llegó a la explanada que se extendía frente al mirador de la cascada. En los días de mercado era la parte más viva de la ciudad, pero el resto de la semana era sólo un lugar tranquilo al que se acercaban los que querían disfrutar del aire fresco. Sabía que la encontraría allí. La contempló desde lejos pensando, como siempre, en acercarse a hablar con ella. Muchas veces se había armado de valor para invitarla a tomar una copa de vino o a leer en su biblioteca, pero no se había atrevido después a ir más allá de los temas de trabajo. Él quería hablarle sobre sus ganas de viajar, sobre su infancia en el sur del reino, sobre las historias de los Días Antiguos; quería verla reír a carcajadas como lo hacía cuando conversaban entre amigos y que ella también le hablara sobre lo que le gustaba del mundo. Eso tenía que ser amor, el rey estaba equivocado si pensaba que era algo diferente. Entonces pensó en que su padre no había visto los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos, y no la había visto sonreírle aquel día cuando la saludó desde la pasarela y por lo tanto también debía de estar equivocado cuando le aseguraba que ella no le correspondía. Eso no podía ser cierto porque si no le amaba a él, ¿a quién más podría amar?

 

 

Lo que acababa de suceder no era algo fácil de asumir. Nunca antes había pegado a su hijo, como si la ira se hubiera apoderado de su mano y hubiera actuado por él. Esas palabras habían sido la gota que colmara un vaso lleno desde primera hora de la mañana, cuando había discutido con Thorin Escudo de Roble. Podía llegar a entender que un enano le faltara el respeto, más bien pensaba que eso era de lo poco que sabían hacer bien los enanos, pero que su propio hijo le hiciera un desplante así era más de lo que podía tolerar. Había salido de las cavernas por la parte en que los guardias se apostaban junto al río. Los había saludado como todo buen rey debe hacer cuando se encuentra con alguien que le presta sus servicios, pero esa vez no salió para pasar inspección ni para conversar con el mariscal en las caballerizas. Esa vez se incursionó solo en el bosque hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños claros próximos, estos claros habían sido aldeas antes de que se construyera la capital en el norte del Reino y ahora estaban destinados en su mayoría a la agricultura. Pero el lugar al que se había retirado Thranduil a pensar aquella tarde era diferente, se trataba del cementerio. En el centro se erguía un monumento en honor a los miles de caídos en la Batalla de Dagorlad, pero tampoco era eso lo que ocupaba la mente del rey. Continuó caminando colina arriba hasta que llegó a un punto desde el que se veían las copas de los árboles poblando el sur, infinitas incluso para la aguda vista de los Eldar. La silueta de una estatua pasaba inadvertida tras las hojas amarillentas de un sauce llorón, la figura solemne de una mujer esculpida en granito miraba al horizonte. Entre las manos tenía un ramillete de campanillas de mineral granate y las pupilas de sus ojos entreabiertos estaban engarzadas de cuarzo pulido. El musgo escalaba sus pies desnudos y la vestía de verde intenso por la espalda hasta cubrir casi todo su pelo. Thranduil se sentó a su lado.

-Hay momentos en que se hace más duro, _meleth nîn_ \- Habló sin dejar de mirar hacia la lejanía. –Sé que estarías muy enfadada conmigo si hubieras visto lo que acaba de pasar. Lo siento. A lo mejor tiene razón y en mis ansias de protegerlo no lo estoy dejando vivir. Cuando era un niño era mucho más fácil.- Thranduil levantaba la vista hacia los ojos de la estatua, como si esperara una mirada reconfortante. Pero el semblante de roca sólo reflejaba frialdad. El rey continuó hablando, o más bien dejando a sus pensamientos fluir en voz alta. –¿Pero cómo le explico lo que se siente al amar cuando hace tanto que yo mismo no siento nada? Ojalá pudiera ayudarle a entender. A veces pienso que lo mejor sería apartarlo de mí, mandarlo a cruzar el mar o a servir a otro reino... o incluso dejarlo marchar con quien él quisiera. Sin embargo me da tanto miedo, _meleth_ , me aterra que sufra la traición, que contemple la muerte... con una vez es más que suficiente.

La luz rojiza del atardecer empezaba a brillar entre las ramas del sauce y el silbido de la brisa acariciando la hierba baja del claro lo envolvía todo en una atmósfera mágica. Pero el monumento fúnebre no perdía su lobreguez, parecía llorar ante el espectáculo otoñal y el brillo momentáneo del cuarzo en sus ojos recordaba a las lágrimas.

-Tú eras la única que me escuchaba, parece mentira que aún seas capaz de hacerlo. Lo siento mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meleth (nîn) = amor (mío)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más importante que quién era la madre de Legolas es cómo era Thranduil cuando la conoció, qué tipo de relación tenían, qué sabe Thranduil del amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he decidido a seguir publicando esta historia que tenía abandonada desde hace meses. Lo cierto es que, aunque son capítulos muy cortos, me dejan seca. Los detalles de este fanfic me tienen obsesionada y por mucho que intente escribir rápido, no hay manera. Además ya sabemos que las historias en español no tienen mucha popularidad.
> 
> Por favor, si la leéis dejad un kudo o un comentario, bueno o malo. Saber que hay gente ahí fuera leyendo esto me va a ayudar mucho a terminar de escribir.

Los recuerdos de su juventud eran viajes. Tras la Guerra de la Ira, los pocos conocidos que quedaban con vida se dispersaron y muy pocos emprendieron junto a él la empresa de cruzar la Tierra Media. No le quedó ningún hermano ni ningún amigo más que algún rostro que asociaba vagamente a un pasado que ya no tenía muy claro haber vivido. Toda su infancia yacía bajo el mar, sepultada junto a la catástrofe. Al menos tenía suerte de conservar a su padre.

Sus heridas se curaron muy despacio, con la ayuda de la mejor medicina élfica. Los días posteriores a la guerra estaban nublados en su memoria, difusos entre la agonía de un dolor insoportable, el sueño, el olor cálido de los ungüentos de sábila y caléndula y el miedo a la oscuridad de la ceguera que se cernía sobre su ojo izquierdo. No obstante era joven, y consiguió encontrar una esperanza a la que aferrarse. Ninguna canción, ninguna promesa de tiempos mejores ni riquezas, nada sino _ella_ le devolvió la ganas de vivir. No supo lo que era el amor hasta que la vio, una mañana a principios de otoño, lavarse el pelo en un arroyo.

Habían llegado a una colina verde al sudeste de Eriador, perfecta para erigir un asentamiento pues algunos ya estaban cansados del camino y añoraban a los que habían quedado aún más atrás. A una caminata del lugar elegido, oculto en un olmedo, nacía un riachuelo claro alimentado por la última tormenta de verano; probablemente un afluente del Glanduin. Era el lugar perfecto para dedicarse a la contemplación y pasar unas horas lejos del humor deprimente que se respiraba entre los viajeros. Además el agua fresca ayudaba a aplacar el escozor de las quemaduras. Todavía era de noche, esa hora fría a la que ya no cantan los grillos pero los pájaros aún no han despertado. Thranduil se había encaramado a una rama baja para intentar alcanzar la parte alta de una zarzamora. Recogía los frutos diminutos metódicamente, con cuidado de no pincharse, y los depositaba en un atillo de lino. Entonces la oyó. Míthia revolvía el agua juguetona con los pies desnudos. Desde la rama, Thranduil observaba agazapado cómo ella se sumergía en el agua y el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo. Su pelo rubio, casi blanco, flotaba en el sentido de la corriente y las lemnas se le enredaban y pegaban a la piel pálida como esmeraldas diminutas. Los primeros rayos de sol que asomaban entre el follaje amarillento hacían parecer que emitía luz. Thranduil recordaba visiones parecidas de cuando era un niño muy pequeño, pero no fue hasta ese momento que entendió las historias que contaban los hombres sobre apariciones de ninfas y sirenas. El aire no le cabía en el pecho. Su mano izquierda soportaba todo su peso sobre la rama mientras la derecha apretaba con fuerza las espinas de la zarza. La sangre se escurría por su puño sin que él lo notara siquiera.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, las discusiones entre los líderes del grupo habían cesado por fin. Se celebró una reunión a modo de despedida en la ladera de la colina, junto a los muros que se acababan de empezar a construir. Beberían y cantarían juntos una vez más antes de seguir la ruta hacia el este. La familia de Míthia había decidido quedarse en el asentamiento. Thranduil se acercó a ella y en su mirada no se apreciaba una intención diferente de la de un amigo que va a decir adiós. Se sentó a su izquierda, sacó el atillo y le ofreció moras. El color púrpura de la fruta le daba a sus labios un toque de vida casi artificial, como el carmín a una muñeca de porcelana.

-Esa sangre de tu manga… ¿te pinchaste recogiéndolas?- Le preguntó al atisbar el rojo intenso incrustado en los bordados.

-Eso me temo. Las mejores siempre son las más difíciles de alcanzar.

-Entonces puede que ésta que me voy a comer esté manchada de tu sangre.- Le dijo sin mirarle, dirigiendo sus ojos a la hoguera y llevándose la mora más jugosa a la boca.

Thranduil dudó un instante. -Deja a tu familia. Cruza con nosotros las montañas.- Dijo -Mi padre dice que al otro lado los bosques son tan extensos que es imposible divisar el final.

Míthia sujetó entre sus dos manos el brazo de Thranduil y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. -Cuéntame más.

 

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, apoyados el uno sobre el otro, y haciendo caso omiso a las canciones y al chisporroteo del fuego. Por la mañana, Míthia abrazó a sus hermanos. Lloró desconsolada frente a ellos por no poder quedarse hasta que sus heridas sanaran del todo y les prometió que mandaría mensajeros y volvería a verlos algún día. Le dieron el anillo de su madre y un caballo sobre el que cargaron algunos vestidos. Desde entonces Míthia cabalgó junto Thranduil hijo de Oropher.

 

* * *

 

 

-Corren rumores…- habló Tauriel mirando a su alrededor con cautela-... de que los prisioneros no van a salir de aquí en mucho tiempo.

-¡Pues vaya rumores! Claro que no van a salir de aquí.- replicó Legolas rápidamente -Ni que fueran los primeros.- Habían bajado a las bodegas con algunos de los soldados que los habían acompañado en la última incursión y entre todos estaban dando buena cuenta del último cargamento. Beberse el vino de su padre fue la venganza más eficaz que se le ocurrió a Legolas para desquitarse.

-Lo que Tauriel quiere decir es que, según los guardias de la sala del trono, la situación se caldeó más de la cuenta con uno de los _naugrim_.- Se explicó uno de ellos.

-Eso, eso -continuó otro- según parece Su Majestad le ofreció al _naugol_ jefe… ese que se las da de importante… un trato, y lo único que recibió a cambio fueron improperios.

Legolas se llevó una mano a la frente, a veces la ignorancia o, mejor dicho, la mala memoria de sus compañeros más jóvenes le abrumaba. De todas formas decidió callarse, cuanta menos gente supiera que quien estaba allí encerrado era Thorin Escudo de Roble mucho mejor.

-¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado Su Majestad?- volvió a hablar el primero.

-Digamos que está… irascible.- contestó Legolas intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Te ha castigado sin cenar?- preguntó el que iba más pasado de vino y se rió socarronamente.

Si bien a Legolas no le molestaba que hicieran alguna broma con su condición de príncipe de vez en cuando, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar desplantes como aquel. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también quieres pasar unos días en el calabozo?- le respondió en tono amenazador.

-Jajaja -seguía riéndose el soldado- creo que he dado en el clavo.

Legolas se puso de pie y se enfrentó a él. Los demás soldados no tardaron en separarlos, finalmente decidieron que ya habían bebido bastante y que era hora de volver por donde habían venido. Nadie acabó preso ni malherido.

 

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Le preguntó Legolas a Tauriel con la esperanza de un sí.

-¿Y que todo el vecindario se piense lo que no es? No, gracias.- Le respondió ella con ironía. -Creo que antes me pasaré a echar un vistazo a las mazmorras y luego iré a ver a tu padre, tengo algunas ideas que...

-¿Podemos, por favor, dejar de hablar de mi padre?- Suplicó Legolas.

-Sí, perdón.- Le miró intrigada.- No pensé que lo de antes te hubiera afectado tanto.

-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.- Legolas tenía ganas de sincerarse, y por un segundo imaginó que ella entendía sus sentimientos y lo abrazaba para consolarlo. Pero no lo hizo. -Últimamente no deja de insistir en que vayamos a Lothlórien a visitar parientes, ya sabes.- Acabó por decir.

-¡¿Y no quieres ir?! ¡Siempre me dices que tienes muchas ganas de viajar!- le contestó sorprendida.

Legolas titubeó. -Sí, claro que quiero viajar. Pero no con el propósito de encontrar a una prima tercera con la que casarme.

-Jajaja… la verdad es que no sé qué responderte a eso.- Tauriel se miró los pies y se sonrió así misma.- ¿No estás un poco viejo ya para que tu padre te busque novia?

-Supongo que sí.- contestó Legolas entre risas. -Por cierto, el otro día en el bosque…- Paró en seco.

-¿Sí?

Otra vez le invadió la debilidad, el miedo a no ser correspondido. -Ehm, nada, no era nada, olvídalo.- Dijo restándole importancia, aunque las palabras que realmente había querido decir se le agolpaban. Ya casi conseguía reunir todo el valor suficiente para decírselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre Míthia lo he creado con las raíces mith- (gris, pálido) e -ia (vacío, abismo). Tiene su explicación que aparecerá en la historia más adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas por fin se decide a mover ficha. Tauriel mete el dedo en la llaga. Thranduil continúa tan recalcitrante como siempre.

Tauriel se mostró extraña los días siguientes. Más distante, menos confiada. Las conversaciones entre ellos se limitaban al trabajo, a decirse buenos días y buenas noches. Ya no había intercambios furtivos de sonrisas ni charlas con vino a las que Legolas pudiera aferrarse en su ilusión. ¡Y cuánto le inquietaba! No sabía qué había hecho mal. A lo mejor ofrecerse a acompañarla a su casa había estado fuera de lugar, o quizás había perdido su oportunidad de lanzarse y confersarle sus sentimientos. Tras la captura de los enanos el Bosque se mantuvo extrañamente sereno durante días, las arañas no daban señal de querer acercarse de nuevo y las rondas rutinarias se volvieron demasiado rápidas y aburridas. Aquello empeoraba la situación pues Legolas tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Si intentaba descansar la cabeza le bullía de ideas absurdas, se sentía cobarde e inútil, y la misma pregunta de siempre se repetía como un eco: “¿a quién podría querer sino a mí?” Las dudas lo carcomían por dentro y no tenía a nadie a quien confiárselas. Sus amigos se lo tomarían demasiado a la ligera, harían bromas y lo estropearían todo. Sólo le quedaba una opción, y era tragarse su orgullo.

 

La puerta del despacho de su padre estaba entreabierta. Dentro Thranduil discutía con un puñado de ministros si debían bajar el precio de las últimas cosechas; el tipo de asuntos que no entretenían a Legolas lo más mínimo. Cuando se asomó entre las hojas de la puerta su padre hizo un gesto para indicar a los ministros que se retiraran y éstos salieron de la habitación inclinando la cabeza ante el príncipe. Thranduil alcanzó dos copas del aparador y sirvió el vino. -A ver, ¿cuántas arañas has matado esta vez?- comenzó a hablar con vehemencia.

-Hace días que no aparece ningún nido nuevo.-contestó Legolas- Pero no he venido a hablar de eso, Ada.

Thranduil le miró con interés, cosa bastante rara en él.

- _Goheno nin_. -estaba realmente arrepentido- Lo siento mucho, Ada. Nunca… nunca debí hablar así de la muerte de Nana. Culparte de algo así fue… fue… imperdonable.

-No te reconozco. La última vez que me pediste perdón por algo aún te faltaba un palmo por crecer. -Thranduil lo miró de arriba a abajo. Tenía razón, aquello había sido imperdonable pero aunque no lo fuera a admitir él también se sentía culpable por su reacción. -Estás perdonado, ion nîn. Acércate y bebe conmigo.

Legolas no se imaginaba que fuera a ser tan sencillo. Su padre era orgulloso y no solía ceder a nada tan por las buenas. Al ver su buena disposición, se decidió a hablarle de nuevo. -Ada, sobre el tema que dejamos a medias…

-¿Otra vez? Pensaba que ya había dejado clara mi opinión.- contestó Thranduil levantando las cejas en gesto de aburrimiento.

Legolas no podía ni quería contenerse más. -Sí, ya me sé de sobra tu opinión pero… yo… lo que necesito es tu ayuda.-le dijo por fin.

A Thranduil se le iluminaron los ojos de pura sorpresa. Por un instante pudo reconocer en el adulto que tenía sentado delante al niño que hacía siglos se aferraba a sus manos para dar los primeros pasos. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al vino en la copa, se preparó para hablar. -Hace pocos días vino Tauriel a mi despacho a explicarme algunas de sus ideas respecto a los nidos…

-¡¿Y no te dijo nada más?!- le interrumpió Legolas sediento de respuestas.

Thranduil le miró a los ojos con severidad y continuó. -Es increíble esa muchacha. Tan joven, tan decidida y tan ingenua al mismo tiempo. Me sugirió que fuéramos al sur a buscar el origen de la plaga para evitar que se propagaran a otras tierras.- Tomó un sorbo de vino. -Ojalá pudiera hacerle entender lo poco que deseo avivar ciertos recuerdos. ¿Tú te acuerdas, verdad?

Legolas tenía recuerdos preciosos de su infancia en el sur del Bosque, cuando éste aún era conocido como Bosque Verde. Con el paso de los años la memoria de aquellos lugares había adquirido matices algo románticos, como un dibujo a carboncillo se difumina y amarillea hasta que parece una obra de arte antigua. A veces tenía la sensación de que nunca hubiera ocurrido. -Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Ada. Fueron tiempos felices… al menos para mí.

-Pues ella no. Para Tauriel todo eso es Historia y da igual cuántos argumentos le dé, nada le hará cambiar de idea. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Ciertamente Legolas no estaba acostumbrado a que su padre se interesara por su forma de pensar. -Yo… sinceramente, hace mucho que di por perdidos aquellos recuerdos.

-Me alegro de que compartas mi opinión, ion.

-Pero… -el sonido de esa réplica no sonó muy bien en los oídos de Thranduil- también es verdad que me gustaría salir de aquí, Ada. Viajar durante un tiempo. Soy más viejo que muchos de nuestros soldados y sin embargo no he vivido mucho más que ellos. - La voz de Legolas era como un susurro.

-Aquí estás a salvo.- sentenció Thranduil y cambió de tema tajantemente. -Hazme caso. Tauriel es una buena mujer, pero acabaría haciéndote daño. Ion nîn, por favor. Mírame a los ojos. Hemos hablado. Ella te quiere nada más que como mentor.

-¿Qué le has dicho? -Legolas negaba con la cabeza a todo lo que decía su padre. -¿Por qué tienes que ponérmelo todo siempre más difícil? ¿La has convencido para que se aleje de mí, verdad? Eso es lo que has hecho.

Thranduil ni se inmutó. -La verdad es que sí, pensaba disuadirla, pero no ha sido necesario. Desde que llegaron los prisioneros Tauriel se encarga de todas las guardias nocturnas en las mazmorras. Algo debe de haber despertado su interés en los Enanos para pasarse las noches enteras charlando sobre la luz de la luna con uno de ellos. Lo nunca visto. Si no fuera porque me lo ha contado Galion no me lo creería.- otro sorbo de vino. -Sólo de pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

Aunque Legolas seguía sin querer creer las palabras de su padre, aquella misma noche la curiosidad pudo con él.

Los pocos minutos que soportó escuchar de la conversación le rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos. Él había fantaseado con todos los viajes que podría hacer con Tauriel: cruzar el Claro del Este bajo la luz de la luna, llevarla a conocer a sus parientes en Lothlórien, ver el mar…

La imagen de ella recostada con la cabeza apoyada en los barrotes, la luz pálida iluminando la cascada de cabello sobre su espalda, riendo en susurros las anécdotas de aquel enano le atormentaban. Hacía de tripas corazón cada vez que el trabajo le exigía cruzar una palabra con ella.

Los prisioneros escaparon. El Rey dejó muy claras sus órdenes respecto a salir de la ciudad. Pero Legolas ya estaba cansado de estar a salvo.

 

* * *

 

 

-Cuando era niña mi padre nunca quería llevarme con él a Valle, siempre me tocaba quedarme en casa con mi madre mientras él y mi hermana iban de aquí para allá.- Tauriel rompió el silencio al divisar la ciudad destruida en la lejanía, en la ladera yerma de la Montaña Solitaria.

-¿Entonces nunca llegaste a conocerla en sus tiempos de esplendor?- le preguntó Legolas por seguirle la corriente. Estaba mucho más pendiente de seguir el rastro de los orcos.

-Oh sí, sólo una vez. Y después de verla los envidié mucho más. Era un lugar magnífico. ¿Tú fuiste alguna vez?

-Decenas de veces. Cuando los reinos tenían buenas relaciones mi padre me solía mandar de emisario y Valle era mi destino favorito.

-No sabía que hubieses sido emisario.- El tono de Tauriel daba a entender que le sentaba mal no conocer esa faceta de la vida de su amigo.

-Por aquel entonces tú no debías ser ni cadete todavía.- Legolas le sonrió. -Te podría contar mil historias de esos viajes.

-¿Y la relación con los Enanos era tan afable como con los Hombres?

Esa pregunta no era exactamente una de las que a Legolas le hubiera gustado oír. -¡No! De eso se encargaba el Rey en persona. Imagínate si era complicada que era lo único que podía alejar a mi padre de su trono y de su vino más 24 horas. -Los dos se rieron al unísono.

-Oye, ¿y alguna vez entraste en Erebor?

-Ojalá. Los embajadores hablaban maravillas del Reino bajo la Montaña. Le pedí cientos de veces a mi padre que me dejara ir, pero nunca me lo permitió. Supongo que las relaciones eran demasiado tensas.

-No me lo puedo creer, Legolas.- Tauriel se paró en seco y se olvidó por un segundo del rastro que estaban siguiendo. -Eres la única persona del reino que podría desobedecer al Rey sin represalias y no lo has hecho nunca.

-¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo ahora?

-No, esta vez no cuenta. Llevas toda tu vida haciendo lo que él te ordena sin cuestionar siquiera por qué. ¿Se puede saber a qué le temes?

Legolas no contestó a su pregunta. Él tenía sus motivos, pero ella no los entendería. Estaba anocheciendo, los orcos apretarían el paso aprovechando la oscuridad y aún quedaba más de un día de camino para llegar al puente hacia la Ciudad del Lago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goheno nin = "Perdóname"  
> Nana = "mamá"  
> \---  
> Buenas noticias. Ya he decidido cuántos capítulos va a tener el fanfic y lo tengo todo muy bien encauzado. Espero que el próximo me quede más largo.  
> Dejadme un comentario y yo os pagaré con mi amor eterno (sí, también si el fanfic os parece una basura).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá pudiera dejar de escribir angst. Tengo como 4 ó 5 versiones de este capítulo, a cada cual más triste. Pido perdón de antemano.

Legolas nació una noche de finales de invierno, cuando los primeros brotes en las ramas de los árboles no se atreven todavía a salir por temor a las últimas heladas de la temporada. Durante cientos de años los supervivientes de la Guerra de la Última Alianza se habían dedicado a llorar a sus caídos y lamentar el decrecimiento de los suyos. La tristeza se había apoderado del Rey, que aprendía a gobernar siguiendo tímido las pocas directrices que le había dejado su padre. Esa tristeza habría llegado a matarle de no haber sido por la esperanza que le trajo darle la bienvenida al mundo a su heredero. No es algo que ocurriera muy a menudo entre los elfos. Hubo tiempos en que las familias proliferaban y las ciudades estaban llenas de risas infantiles. Pero la Tercera Edad ya no era así y el llanto vital de un recién nacido haciendo eco en los salones de Amon Lanc fue para Thranduil como ver hacerse realidad un mito. Llegaron regalos y mensajes de enhorabuena de todos los señoríos cercanos, y las noticias de una nueva generación de elfos nobles se extendió a todos los rincones de la Tierra Media -pues los hijos de Elrond, Señor de Imladris, con la bella Celebrían habían llegado al mundo hacía sólo unas décadas y la línea de Amdír de Lórinand también se prolongaba.

El reino era feliz pero Míthia se sentía exhausta. Crear y dar a luz a un ser inmortal había sido agotador, tanto que tras el nacimiento de su hijo no pudo hacer más que preguntarse cómo lo habían conseguido las mujeres de tiempos pasados. No tuvo más hijos, pero se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar su Hoja Verde. Le dieron ese nombre en honor al bosque, y porque llegó como una bocanada de aire a un pueblo sumido en la pesadumbre. Desde muy pequeño escuchó las canciones de las gestas de la Primera y la Segunda Edad, pero aprendió también las rimas silvanas que le contaban las doncellas y con ellas el dialecto de las gentes del Bosque. Le enseñaron tengwar al modo de Beleriand y también al nuevo modo de Eregion. Tardó algo más en aprender la Lengua Común, pues era raro que los Hombres frecuentaran la región por aquel entonces, al menos con intenciones diplomáticas. Su contacto con el exterior fue siempre limitado, al principio para que tuviera clara la línea que separaba a los suyos de los Elfos Silvanos y más tarde para protegerlo de la sombra que había empezado a cernirse sobre el sur del Bosque. Incluso para el propio rey sería difícil determinar en qué momento empezó a inquietarse. Primero empezaron los rumores de la llegada de Hombres del Este y sus enfrentamientos con Gondor, y luego la supuesta locura de Amroth hijo de Amdír. Finalmente Thranduil decidió abandonar la calidez del sur y buscar un escondite donde su pueblo pudiera perdurar la eternidad que le correspondía.

 

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpieron la lectura del rey. Acababa de encontrar unas líneas que escribió hacía mil años, literalmente, al dorso de un viejo mapa. -Espero que sea algo importante, Galion. Me has sacado de recuerdos muy dulces.- Dijo dándole la espalda a la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Traigo noticias, Hir Nîn.- El mayordomo tragó saliva.- No son agradables.

Thranduil se volteó y le invitó a entrar. -¿Qué cifra desorbitada piden los Hombres del Lago por sus preciados barriles? Por una vez que no son ellos los que echan a perder la mercancía podrían mostrar un poco…

-No tiene que ver con los barriles, Señor.- le interrumpió Galion. Su mirada era severa, perfectamente consciente de la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Thranduil aguardó unos instantes. -Habla.- le ordenó.

-Mi Señor, su hijo no se ha presentado hoy a su turno de guardia.

-¿Y vienes a decírmelo a mí? Toca en la puerta de su habitación. Ya me puedo imaginar la razón de su indisposición, últimamente...

-Ese es el problema, Majestad.- Galion se atrevió a interrumpirle por segunda vez. -Ayer tampoco se presentó. Lo hemos buscado por todas partes. Yo mismo he entrado en sus aposentos.

-¿Qué? ¿Habéis bajado a las bodegas?- Thranduil no se alteraba por algo como eso. Legolas tendría que estar en alguna parte de la ciudad, al fin y al cabo las puertas estaban cerradas.

-Sí, mi Señor. Hemos buscado en las bodegas, en la explanada… Hay guardias diseminados por los barrios de las plantas inferiores. Nadie lo ha visto.

Ahora sí estaba perdiendo la calma. -¿Y Tauriel? ¡Tráeme a Tauriel aquí!

-Ella… ella tampoco aparece.- Galion apretó las mandíbulas.- Los guardias que custodiaban ayer por la mañana las puertas dicen que vieron salir a ambos. Pero nadie recuerda haberlos visto entrar de nuevo.

Thranduil se puso de pie. -Galion, dime una cosa. ¿Te parezco un mal rey?- Las pupilas se le habían dilatado.

-No, para nada, en absoluto.- Ya se estaba imaginando desterrado, cuanto menos.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no se obedecen mi órdenes?! ¡3000 años, Galion! ¡Toda esta Edad llevo siendo rey! ¡Y ni la capitana de la guardia me respeta! No hace ni dos días que nos atacó una manada de orcos… ¡los cuerpos de los caídos todavía están calientes y sus madres los lloran! ¡Pero ella se va! ¡¡Y se lleva a mi hijo!!- Salió hecho una furia echando a su mayordomo a un lado.

Galion se sintió aliviado porque no la tomara con él, pero ocultó su alegría y siguió a su rey con el mismo rostro severo. Thranduil entró en los aposentos de su hijo golpeando la puerta de doble hoja. La luz de las lámparas se había extinguido hacía horas. En el escritorio los pergaminos formaban una montaña desordenada. La cama estaba deshecha y la bañera llena de agua fría. Ni los sirvientes habían pasado a hacer su trabajo. Se le sobrecogió el corazón. -¡Vete!- ordenó a Galion mientras permanecía inmóvil en medio de la habitación.

-Hay una patrulla lista para salir. ¿Quiere que dé la orden?- le contestó en voz baja.

-No hagas nada. Sólo vete.- le dijo, ya sin gritar.

  
  


Por aquellos días los Hombres de Rûn frecuentaban los lindes orientales del bosque. Sus gobernantes eran crueles y belicosos y muchas familias se habían visto obligadas a huir en busca de algo mejor. En las orillas de lo que pronto sería Esgaroth paraban comerciantes de toda clase, que aprovechaban la cercanía con el Reino del Bosque para asentarse y prosperar.

-No los conocemos, no es seguro… es una mala idea.

-Vamos, no serán más de un par de días de viaje.- replicaba Míthia. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a esas gentes y ver qué maravillas desconocidas habían traído de más allá del Lago. Quizá podría comprarle alguna gema exótica a su esposo.

-¿De verdad que no puedes esperar un poco más para que te pueda acompañar?- Thranduil enredaba los dedos en el pelo brillante de la elfa y la miraba con ojos de súplica.

-Pero bueno, ¿y desde cuándo me tienes que acompañar a todas partes? Cuando vivíamos en el sur nunca querías venir conmigo a ningún viaje.

-Eso era diferente. Allí todos los rostros eran conocidos. ¿Y qué pasa con Legolas?

-¿Qué pasa con él? Ya es mayorcito. Es más, es él el que está cada vez más intratable. No le hará daño pasar unos días lejos de su sobreprotectora madre.- decía y se reía. La risa de Míthia lo llenaba todo y daba calor a las paredes frías de las cavernas, habitadas desde hacía poco.

-Está bien. Ve cuando te plazca, pero lleva escoltas. Yo intentaré unirme en cuanto el trabajo me lo permita.

Así, Míthia preparó en pocos días una pequeña caravana como había hecho muchas veces antes, aunque hacía mucho que no emprendía un viaje al este. Iría con un mensaje cordial de parte del Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Verde y volvería con las alforjas llenas de curiosos tesoros y posiblemente alguna promesa de trato comercial. El cielo otoñal sin nubes enseñaba las estrellas nítidas cuando se despidieron a la salida de la ciudad.

El asentamiento era todavía precario. Los Hombres eran lentos construyendo y no manejaban bien el arte de la piedra. En la orilla del lago se acumulaban las cortezas que los carpinteros desechaban al ensamblar lo que en el futuro sería un embarcadero. Todo estaba hecho de madera, algunas casas eran tan recientes que sus paredes rezumaban resina. La mayoría eran mucho más pobres de lo que Míthia se había imaginado por lo que, por mucho que le doliera la tala de todos aquellos árboles inocentes, no se atrevió a reprochar nada. En la medida de sus posibilidades la trataron como la reina que era. Estaban gobernados por un consejo de sabios, instruidos en Historia y Geografía, aunque su pueblo no había oído nunca el habla de los Altos Elfos. A Míthia se le antojaron simpáticos, le recordaban a los primeros Elfos Silvanos con los que se había topado en su juventud. Tímidos y desconfiados al principio, pero ávidos de sabiduría y llenos de vitalidad. Hizo muchos planes para aquellas gentes y aguardó durante días la llegada de su esposo para poder ponerlos en marcha.

Thranduil no disfrutaba particularmente la compañía de desconocidos, deseaba ir a buscar a Míthia, después de todo había sido él mismo quien le había dicho que acudiría, pero siempre se acababa encontrando a sí mismo anteponiendo el trabajo. Había pasado ya más de una semana cuando el rey, acompañado por dos escoltas, puso rumbo al asentamiento de los Hombres.

A medio camino una columna de humo los alarmó. Galoparon lo más rápido que pudieron por el camino aún a medio hacer. El Bosque estaba en calma, no había rastro de orcos ni de ningún otro ser inmundo que pudiera haber perturbado la paz. Sólo la columna de humo, fina pero muy oscura y alta, que llevaba horas alzándose en la dirección hacia la que ellos se apresuraban. Llegaron al poblado a plena luz del día, después de una jornada entera de camino sin descanso. Reinaba el silencio. En el centro una pila de libros encuadernados en cuero ardía despacio. Había cadáveres sobre el suelo embarrado y cientos de huellas que dejaban un rastro hacia el norte. El rey y los escoltas buscaron desesperadamente algún rastro de la reina y su séquito.

-¡¡Míthia!! ¡¡Meleth!!- Thranduil se desgañitaba. -¡¡Meleth nîn!!- Vio algo que brillaba entre la basura de la orilla.

La empuñadura de la espada de su esposa sobresalía entre el serrín y la sangre, semienterrada allí fue la única de sus pertenencias que pudieron recuperar. Thranduil se adentró en el agua, cuyo frío punzante presagiaba la llegada del invierno. Sus ropas se hacían más y más pesadas a medida que se sumergía. Encontró el cuerpo sin vida flotando boca arriba, oculto bajo el armazón del embarcadero. El vestido estaba desgarrado y no había rastro de sus joyas. Tenía marcas moradas de dedos en el cuello y los ojos abiertos. Sus ojos, los abismos grises a los que debía su nombre, los mismos que brillaban con la luz del amanecer aquel día que la espió en el manantial del Glanduin, estaban ahora inundados de terror y agua sucia. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que en vez de articular gritos sólo le venían arcadas. Pensó en abrazarla y hundirse con ella, no soltarla nunca, no salir nunca a la superficie. Sin embargo no opuso resistencia a sus escoltas cuando tiraron de él para sacarlo de allí. En un último intento de protegerla cubrió su cuerpo, cuya piel desnuda se veía entre los descosidos, con la capa húmeda y le cerró los párpados. Se arrodilló a llorarla. Durante horas permaneció allí, sólo moviéndose para coger aliento, bajo la mirada lastimera de los otros dos elfos.

 

* * *

 

  
Legolas y Tauriel habían interceptado a los orcos por la noche a la entrada de la Ciudad del Lago, pero debían darse más prisa si querían emboscarlos antes de cruzar el puente. Legolas se preguntó si su padre habría advertido ya su ausencia, “probablemente no” se decía a sí mismo, “podría irme durante semanas sin que él notara que no estoy”. El agua negra del lago golpeaba los pilares de la pasarela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no me odiéis. Los próximos capítulos van a ser más romanticones ñoños y van a tener menos muerte y destrucción. Lo prometo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de ver la tercera película se me han ocurrido cientos de ideas, pero he preferido mantener este fic tal y como lo tenía pensado de antes. A partir de este capítulo los acontecimientos dejan de ser paralelos a los de las películas... pero por eso es fanfiction, no?

El hedor del cadáver del dragón se esparcía entre las colinas junto a las nubes bajas que acompañan al alba. Se divisaba entre los pinos una gruesa columna de humo gris. El incendio ya se había extinguido y sólo quedaba el hollín flotando sobre la ciudad de la que ya sólo se podían distinguir los cimientos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Legolas, que se había quedado momentáneamente congelado por aquella horrenda visión y los recuerdos que le trajo.  
-Perdone.- Una niña de no más de 12 años lo sacó de su hipnosis al tirarle de ropa. Traía de la mano a otro niño más pequeño que tiritaba de frío y en brazos a un bebé envuelto en mantas que no se movía. Miraba al elfo con una mezcla de terror y admiración. -No… no encuentro a mi madre.- le dijo.  
Legolas sintió tal lástima al contemplar la escena que no supo reaccionar. La raza de los Hombres era débil. Los niños le parecieron frágiles y él se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada para aplacar su sufrimiento. La niña casi ni pestañeaba y tenía la cara toda manchada de tizne; parecía implorar clemencia, más que ayuda buscaba en él un milagro. Legolas la tomó por el hombro e intentó encontrar palabras en la Lengua Común que pudieran inspirar confianza. Caminaron despacio por el campamento entre los gritos de los heridos y el traqueteo de los dientes del hermano mediano hasta que finalmente su madre los reconoció desde el interior de una tienda improvisada bajo las ramas de un abeto. La mujer se arrodilló a los pies del elfo y le pidió perdón por no tener nada con lo que demostrarle su agradecimiento. Aunque Legolas no quería nada, no necesitaba nada de lo que aquella pobre madre pudiera ofrecerle, no se retiró hasta ver al bebé moverse cuando le acercaron un cuenco de agua a los labios. En medio de aquel panorama desolador un sonido armónico traído por el viento hizo a todos levantar la mirada; el cuerno de su reino le devolvió a Legolas el calor al corazón.  
Al borde del campamento junto a una estribación rocosa se agolpaban los curiosos, gente de todo tipo ansiosa de ver a las tropas del Rey del Bosque Negro. Más abajo cientos de soldados rompían filas y se desparramaban por la ladera, sus armaduras resplandecientes bajo el sol sugerían el brillo de las olas del mar a aquellos que no lo habían visto nunca. Legolas escrutaba aquella marea desde lejos pero incluso para la aguda vista de los de su especie se hacía difícil distinguir nada o a nadie. Giraba sobre sí mismo estirando el cuello en dirección al campamento intentando encontrar a Tauriel, a quien había perdido de vista poco después de entrar a la Ciudad del Lago. Ni siquiera sabía si había sobrevivido al ataque de Smaug. Aunque lo que más deseaba era encontrarla, algo le decía que estaría en alguna parte con los enanos. Esos malditos enanos que no habían hecho más que traer problemas. Ese enano, ese en concreto. Y no, no quería tener que soportar una situación incómoda, no quería dirigirles la palabra ni preocuparse lo más mínimo por ellos. Así que por mucho que quería encontrarla, en realidad ni siquiera la había buscado. A sabiendas de su cobardía y con el rostro ensombrecido por la vergüenza, se dispuso a bajar de aquellas rocas y volver con los suyos campo a través. El grupo de personas reunidas en el improvisado mirador le decían adiós con la mano. Ciertamente el guerrero elfo no había pasado inadvertido entre los Hombres del Lago.  
Se alegró de pasear entre caras conocidas. Todos se sorprendían al verlo y no reparaban en el hecho de que había estado desaparecido durante varios días. Allí había soldados que no habían salido nunca de los lindes del Bosque, otros tantos que llevaban décadas esperando una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo y muchos que no eran realmente conscientes de la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba, así que el clima general era de júbilo. Legolas podría haber tardado días en saludarlos uno por uno, pues todos querían dirigirle unas palabras al príncipe y sentirse privilegiados durante unos minutos acaparando su atención. Pero la voz de que el hijo del Rey se había incorporado a las filas había corrido muy rápido y enseguida Galion apareció entre la muchedumbre rogándole que le acompañara. Se dirigieron a la zona supuestamente reservada al Rey y sus oficiales, pero allí no había más que unos pocos sirvientes.  
-¿Mi padre no ha venido?- le preguntó Legolas al mayordomo con las cejas arqueadas. En realidad, Galion era bastante mayor que él y era el único de los criados de Palacio al que trataba con confianza.  
-Su Majestad tomó el camino que lleva a la Ciudad del Lago hace horas escoltado por unos pocos de sus guardias personales.  
-¡¿Han ido a buscar a Tauriel, verdad?! ¡Yo debería estar haciendo lo mismo!- Se dirigió hacia donde descansaban los caballos con la intención de ensillar uno. -¡Soy un cobarde, Galion! ¡Un patético y miserable cobarde!  
-No, hir nin. Es a Usted a quien han ido a buscar.- le dijo Galion en un tono suave para intentar calmarlo. -Quédese aquí y descanse, por favor. Yo voy a mandar a un mensajero a la orilla del lago, a ver si puede localizar a su padre y traerlo de vuelta.  
-Pero…  
-Por favor, Majestad. Espere aquí.- Galion le miró a los ojos devolviéndole la confianza que hacía un momento el príncipe había depositado en él. -Hágalo por su padre.  
Y eso hizo.  
Durante horas se paseó sin rumbo, revisó por enésima vez que las puntas de sus flechas estuvieran afiladas, ayudó a montar la tienda… Se sentó a contemplar la puesta de sol con su querido bosque como horizonte. Le pareció ver la silueta de Tauriel acercarse, quizás por el color rojo que reflejaban las últimas hojas en las copas de los árboles y que le recordaron el color de su pelo. La luz incidiéndole directamente en los ojos le estaba jugando una mala pasada. O no. ¿Era ella? Sí que lo era. Flanqueada por otra figura esbelta se acercaba al campamento.  
-¡Por Elbereth! ¡Estás viva!- Legolas saltó de su sitio con intención de abrazarla, aunque un atisbo de timidez acabó por apagar su entusiasmo y no lo hizo.  
-Parece mentira que no sepas de lo que soy capaz.- le dijo la elfa con una sonrisa fingida. Venía agarrada del brazo por uno de sus compañeros de la guardia, uno que hasta hacía poco había sido su subordinado. -El Rey exige mi presencia, me temo que para nada nuevo.  
-Déjala. A partir de aquí yo me encargo.- le dijo Legolas al soldado, de sobra conocido.  
-Pero, Mi Señor, son órdenes de arriba.  
-¿Acaso no soy yo tu superior?  
-Sí.- Contestó el elfo bajando la cabeza. Dejó a Tauriel a cargo de Legolas y se retiró con un saludo.  
-Vamos, te llevaré a la tienda de mi padre para que puedas beber y comer algo.- Legolas no quiso agarrarla ni obligarla a ir con él a ninguna parte como si fuera una prisionera cualquiera. Continuó hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior. -¿Has conseguido salvarlos? A tus amigos, quiero decir.- Le había dolido que Tauriel se hubiese quedado en aquella casa, con los enanos, en vez de ir con él a seguir enfrentándose a los orcos la noche del ataque de Smaug.  
-Sí, están todos bien. Me dejaron en la orilla un poco más abajo, no querían cruzarse con nuestras tropas.- Tauriel hizo una breve pausa. -No sé si ha sido una buena idea volver.  
-¿Por qué no? Tu sitio está aquí, con los tuyos.  
-Pero el Rey… el Rey… he traicionado su confianza. No me han arrestado porque me conocen, pero las órdenes que han recibido han sido de busca y captura.- le temblaba la voz.  
-Tauriel, yo jamás permitiré que te pase nada.- Legolas se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro con ternura. La oportunidad que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos. -Te protegería aunque eso supusiera el odio eterno de mi padre. Yo… yo te…  
-¡Calla!- Tauriel dio un paso atrás para deshacerse de un gesto de amistad que empezaba a parecer un abrazo demasiado cercano. -No digas nada. Lo que siento ya es bastante difícil.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Legolas con tono seco.  
-Si te enfrentaras a tu padre por mí, no podría cargar con los remordimientos. Dale tu devoción a quien la merezca, a alguien que pueda devolverte su amor a cambio y no a mí.  
Legolas no respondió. La belleza del rostro de la elfa bajo la luz de las antorchas era punzante y perfecta, contemplarla le hería lo más profundo de su orgullo. -¿Lo oyes? Son los cascos de la montura de mi padre. Será mejor que vaya a presentar mis respetos.- Eso fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir, y con las mismas se retiró.


	8. Chapter 8

El interior de la tienda era cálido y familiar. Los sirvientes ya habían puesto todo el equipaje en su lugar y encendido el fuego, que crujía en la oscuridad. Legolas entró cabizbajo escondiendo su rostro triste de las miradas indiscretas de los guardias. Encendió sólo algunas de las lámparas de aceite y se desparramó sin cuidado sobre la silla de brazos que hacía las veces de trono. Él siempre mantenía una rígida distancia con las cosas del Rey como si no tuvieran nada que ver con él, pero cuando ningún súbdito miraba, todos esos objetos perdían su simbolismo y se transformaban en el mobiliario de su casa. Echó un vistazo a la botella de vino que reposaba sobre la mesa y se arrastró hasta allí para abrirla. “Odio parecerme a él” pensó mientras se servía una copa. Delante se encontraba dispuesto todo un banquete de hortalizas de colores vivos y frutos secos y al fondo una gran fuente de madera contenía una montaña de deliciosa y jugosa granada, su favorita de siempre. Meterse las semillas rojizas en la boca, después de varios días sin comer nada, era como arrancar y comerse un trozo del paraíso. Fuera había revuelo, el Rey y sus guardias estaban llegando, pero Legolas se quedó dentro de la tienda saboreando la fruta ajeno a todo. El dulce sabor a bosque y la atmósfera apacible que había dentro de aquel hogar improvisado le curaban el corazón roto. “Será mejor que disfrute de estos instantes antes de que mi padre me mande de vuelta a casa, o me retire la palabra, u ordene que me arresten, o me mande al exilio…” pensaba mientras devoraba los granos con una cuchara directamente de la fuente. Disfrutaba tanto de la comida que ni siquiera le dio importancia al sonido de la mano de su padre sobre la cortina al entrar en la tienda.  
Padre e hijo cruzaron la mirada en un instante.  
Legolas observaba el rostro severo de su padre como intentando adivinar qué pensaba. Probablemente nunca se había parado a mirarlo con detenimiento. Tan joven y al mismo tiempo tan viejo. Por supuesto no había en él ni rastro de imperfecciones, pero en la dureza de su ceño y la profundidad de sus ojos se podía leer el paso de los milenios. Se sintió culpable e insignificante, como si lo acabaran de cazar haciendo una travesura.  
Thranduil se quedó frío ante la mirada impotente de su hijo. La cejas arqueadas y un rastro de zumo de granada sobre su labio inferior, la forma impulsiva con la que estaba comiendo y su postura desgarbada en la silla, eran todos indicios de la más sencilla naturalidad. Ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto cómodo, tranquilo, sin un ademán desafiante en sus ojos, sin indirectas pasivo-agresivas de por medio. No tenía delante a un príncipe ni a un guerrero, sino al mismo niño que había acunado en sus brazos tantas veces, ahora adulto y triste. El rey se llevó la mano al pecho en forma de saludo.  
Legolas se estaba poniendo de pie y secándose la boca con la manga de la ropa. Le iba a servir una copa de vino a su padre cuando éste le interrumpió. -No, no te molestes.- le dijo en voz baja. -Siéntate, por favor.  
Thranduil apartó una silla de la mesa con un movimiento de muñeca y se sentó al lado de Legolas al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba la botella de Dorwinion.  
-Ada, yo…  
-Shhh- su padre hizo un gesto con el dedo mientras se servía la bebida con la otra mano. -No me digas que lo sientes.- Se incorporó en la silla de manera que quedara de cara a su hijo. -Sé que no te arrepientes de lo que has hecho.  
-Te juro que sólo quería llevarla de vuelta. No soportaba la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo.- Legolas se justificaba moviendo la manos en el aire y mirando al vacío.  
-Hiciste bien. Tu causa era noble.- Pausa para un sorbo de vino. -Pero eso no cambia que desobedecieras mir órdenes.  
-Por eso, estoy dispuesto a afrontar cualquiera que sea tu decisión al respecto.  
-Ah no, ion nîn, ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Más vino. -Sé que no eres ningún inútil y que te puedes valer por ti mismo. Eres de los mejores guerreros que tiene el reino, y eso tú también lo sabes. Yo en ningún momento he dudado de tus capacidades.  
Legolas lo miraba cada vez más incrédulo; su padre nunca había sido de los que adulan.  
-Pero hay algo que necesito que entiendas a partir de ahora.- El rey continuó tras vaciar su copa de un trago largo. -Yo tampoco puedo soportar la idea de que a ti te pase algo. Mírame a los ojos. He perdido a muchos seres queridos. Mis hermanos, mi padre, mi esposa… Párate a pensar cómo me sentí al imaginar que podía perderte a ti también.  
Legolas ahora lo miraba clavándole las pupilas. -No creí que le fueras a dar tanta importancia.-  
-¿Importancia?- Thranduil lo comprendió todo en una décima de segundo. -Legolas, ion nîn, tú eres lo que más quiero en mi vida.- Se sintió un mal padre. Tantos, tantos años y había fracasado en lo más básico: su hijo pensaba que no le quería.  
Hubo algún momento en sus vidas en el que la frialdad y la distancia no reinaba en cualquier espacio que compartieran. Momentos cuyo bienestar había quedado para el recuerdo. Cuando todavía se decían lo que pensaban. Ese preciso momento en la tienda de campaña estaba empezando a parecerse a aquel entonces ya tan lejano.  
Legolas tomó aire profundamente. El agobio y la culpabilidad crecieron aún más dentro de él. Su padre se empeñaba en demostrarle que no era tan malo como él lo quería ver. -¿Qué vas a hacer con Tauriel?- le preguntó ignorando sus anteriores palabras.  
-Todavía no lo sé, pero de momento tiene que quedarse. No podemos permitirnos no contar con ella si llega a haber una batalla.- El rey dejó de lado el sentimentalismo y recobró la seriedad.  
-¿Y después?  
-Te voy a ser sincero. No la quiero de vuelta en la Guardia, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la quiera de vuelta en el Bosque, pero probablemente se merezca que la degrade a soldado raso. Dejarla de custodio de las mazmorras, que no salga nunca más de la ciudad y aprenda de sus errores parece la mejor opción.  
-¿Lo mismo me vas a hacer a mí?- le dijo Legolas aprovechando la clara ventaja que tenía en la conversación por el momento de debilidad que había mostrado el Rey.  
-No… para ti había pensado una larga temporada en Lothlórien.  
Legolas le respondió con una mirada de tedio. -No es justo.  
-Bueno, lo he hablado con mis consejeros y todos están de acuerdo en que fue ella quien te indujo a saltarte mis órdenes. Eso y que por supuesto no vas a ir de vacaciones, vas a ir a servir a...  
-No. No puedes hacerle eso. Se moriría de pena si no pudiera salir nunca de las cavernas.- El tono de Legolas rozaba lo autoritario.  
-Es eso o el destierro.- Thranduil levantaba las cejas, de nuevo con una copa de vino en la mano.  
Legolas se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos, mirando al fuego fijamente. Se esforzó en despreciarla, intentó con todas sus fuerzas desarrollar algún tipo de ansia de venganza. En efecto se sentía despechado, pero no podía odiarla. No era justo. -Déjala elegir.- sentenció finalmente.  
-¿Qué?- al Rey no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.  
-Déjala que decida si quiere o no volver al Bosque. Todavía tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz...  
-¿Pero qué crees que va a pasar?- Thranduil era el único que en ese momento parecía tener los pies en la tierra. -El sitio de Tauriel está con los suyos. No porque lo diga yo, a los Enanos probablemente no les debe hacer ninguna gracia tampoco. ¿Dónde se ha visto semejante…? No, no, es inaudito.  
-Deja que ella decida. Si no…- las palabras que hacía solo un rato le había dicho Tauriel volvieron a su mente para atormentarlo. “Dale tu devoción a quien la merezca.”  
-¿Si no qué?  
-Si no, te juro que nunca más volveremos a cruzar una palabra.  
El Rey no respondió. Aquel ya no era el silencio apacible propio de las estancias de Palacio, sino que se había llenado de las voces de los soldados y el repiquetear del fuego, un silencio que presagiaba que estaban cerca de una posible guerra. Estaba también lleno de incomodidad y miedo, de una mezcla de suficiencia y soledad, de un sentimiento de abandono. Legolas se levantó, la mano de su padre escurriéndose por su antebrazo en un intento desesperado de aferrar los pedazos que quedaban de su confianza mutua. Estaba sucia con lo que parecían restos de barro bajo las uñas y los anillos empañados por un polvo cenizo. El Príncipe se alejó de aquel tacto familiar aunque su conciencia todavía le gritaba que dejara de empeorar la situación. Dudó un segundo antes de abrir la cortina para salir, quería darle tiempo a su padre para contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo y no miró tras de sí.  
Fuera ya era noche cerrada. El brillo de las estrellas y el de las antorchas sólo se interrumpía momentáneamente por el paso de algún que otro murciélago. Galion, que guardaba celosamente la entrada a la tienda para que nadie los interrumpiera, miró a Legolas con lástima. Había escuchado la discusión.  
-Si mi padre me busca estaré colina abajo.- le dijo en voz baja.  
Galion vaciló un instante antes de cometer el atrevimiento que estaba a punto de cometer. -Su Majestad aprecia su compañía… y no creo que le haga bien pasar esta noche solo.- le dijo en susurros.  
-Su Majestad no aprecia nada más que sus joyas y su orgullo.- dijo Legolas, esta vez en un tono alto y claro.

 

La mañana despuntaba y los elfos ya se preparaban para continuar su marcha. En el horizonte se divisaba sin problemas el perfil de Valle, mientras que en sentido opuesto la columna de humo había dejado de elevarse. Algunos hombres habían decidido trasladarse a la ciudad abandonada, mientras que otros buscaban la manera de volver a los restos de sus hogares a ver qué podían rescatar o para intentar arrancar alguna piedra preciosa de la piel escamosa del dragón muerto. Algo lejos del campamento, bajando la colina junto al curso del río, dos guardias habían improvisado un puesto de vigilancia en el que mantenían apresada a Tauriel. La trataban bien, como compañeros que habían sido desde que ingresaran en la Guardia Real. Allí había pasado la noche Legolas, ignorando su fracaso entre charlas banales en élfico silvano. Bajaba la mirada cada vez que atisbaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la elfa de cabellos rojos, por tímida que fuera. De cualquier manera, hasta aquella tortura a la que estaba sometiendo su corazón roto era mejor que soportar un segundo más cerca de su padre. Al fin los vigías recibieron la orden de que debían volver para incorporarse a las filas. Legolas, en cambio, tenía que ir junto al Rey y ocupar el sitio que le correspondía y, además, debía llevar a Tauriel para que hablara por fin con él. Tras dividirse el grupo, ambos ralentizaron el paso.  
-No te he dado las gracias por lo que me dijiste ayer.- Tauriel rompió el hielo entre los dos. -Creo que reaccioné mal, estaba confusa y no supe ver que tus intenciones eran buenas.  
Legolas se esforzó, sacó de dentro de sí mismo la poca voluntad que le quedaba de hablar con ella y continuó la conversación. -No he cambiado de opinión respecto a nada de lo que dije.  
-Legolas, tienes que saber que yo… He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, y aunque sé que parece una locura… Kili…  
-No, para, no sigas.- Tan sólo la mención del nombre le produjo un escalofrío. Su esfuerzo no llegaba tan lejos. Le era imposible encontrar nada que un Elfo y un Enano pudieran compartir, mucho menos en el terreno de la amistad o del amor. -Ya lo sé. Me quedó todo bastante claro cuando os vi en las mazmorras hablando tan… tan... Quiero decir que tampoco es que hayáis intentado ocultarlo.  
-¿Y… y me seguiste a pesar de todo?- Tauriel se paró en seco.  
-Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. ¿O no?  
-Gracias.- lo miró con absoluta sinceridad. -Todavía tengo que hablar con tu padre, quiero decir, Su Majestad… no sé qué será de mí después de la batalla si es que realmente hay una.  
-La habrá, de eso puedes estar segura.- Legolas aprovechó que la elfa estaba distraída mirando hacia la Montaña para observar su perfil. Incluso con todas sus ilusiones hechas añicos le seguía pareciendo que merecía la pena ayudarla a ser feliz. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?  
-Si todo sale bien, me gustaría ayudar a reconstruir Valle. Y también…- Tauriel dudó un segundo si debía contarle todo lo que deseaba hacer por temor a herir aún más sus sentimientos.  
-¿Sí?  
-Me gustaría viajar. Ya sabes… enseñarle a… a él… lo precioso que es nuestro bosque cuando no te pierdes en su parte más oscura y peligrosa.- dijo y sonrió con ingenuidad.  
Legolas conocía de sobra las intenciones del Rey, pero se calló. No quería estropearlo. En lo alto de la colina, muy cerca de la tienda de campaña, Galion los llamaba y les pedía que se dieran prisa. Sólo un minuto más. Un minuto más de aquella sonrisa y de la brisa en su pelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho diálogo y poca acción, lo sé. No quiero seguir añadiendo capítulos o al paso que voy no acabo ni para el 2016. De los dos que quedan el 10º será el epílogo (que ya lo tengo escrito por lo que no tardaré 2 meses en subirlo, ¡bieeeen!), así que ya para el próximo podéis esperar el final. Sí, sí, el final. El capítulo 9 promete ser muuuy largo y puede que un poquito triste. Pido perdón de antemano por eso y por lo que voy a tardar en acabarlo (no tengo remedio).

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque los capítulos sean cortos espero que no os dejen indiferentes. Agradezco todas las sugerencias, comentarios (buenos y malos) y kudos que me queráis dejar. Muchas gracias por leerme :)


End file.
